Shiny Leaf
The Shiny Leaf (Japanese: かがやくはっぱ Shining Leaf) is a special item found in . It is a rare item that can be found by the 's walking Pokémon. When it is found by a Pokémon, it will have no apparent presence other than on that Pokémon's status screen. When a Shiny Leaf is shown to the player's friend ( or ) in New Bark Town, he or she will explain about them and request for the player to bring four more. When the player shows a single Pokémon with five Shiny Leaves attached to it, a star will be awarded for the and a certificate that can be viewed when the player speaks to their childhood friend. He or she will then craft the Shiny Leaves into a Leaf Crown, which can be seen on that Pokémon's status screen in the same spot the Shiny Leaves were. A Pokémon can find a Shiny Leaf while being in the grassy area of a route, but the specific route a certain Pokémon can find one depends on its Nature. Due to its rarity, a Pokémon is not guaranteed to find a Shiny Leaf, even when the route and Nature match. Whenever a Shiny Leaf is found, upon examination, the Pokémon will jump and have an exclamation mark above its head, spin around twice, then finish off with a green musical note above its head. Each Pokémon can only find one Shiny Leaf per route. It is not necessary to walk around in the tall grass to find a Shiny Leaf; merely talking to the Pokémon repeatedly will eventually procure a Shiny Leaf, as long as the Pokémon itself is in the tall grass. Despite the player's friend implying the opposite, the Pokémon's friendship has no effect on its ability to find Shiny Leaves. Shiny Leaves and the Leaf Crown exist only in HeartGold and SoulSilver and are not retained when a Pokémon is transferred to later generations. Locations Following is a list of all the Shiny Leaves found in the games, as well as the routes where they are found. While Shiny Leaves are programmed into the game for every route, not every route has the opportunity for Pokémon to follow the Trainer and not every route has tall grass. The letters accompanying each route denotes the position of that route's leaf on the Pokémon's summary screen. A''' represents the leaf furthest to the left, '''E the furthest to the right. Each Pokémon needs all five Leaves (A through E) to get the Leaf Crown. Quotes *When talking to a Pokémon that had found a Shiny Leaf :<'!> **Player's walking Pokémon dances round 2 times**'' :".................." :"Oh?" :" is holding some kind of strange, Shiny Leaf..." :" found a Shiny Leaf!" :''" put the Shiny Leaf on !" '''Lyra or Ethan Note: the current walking Pokémon must have a Shiny Leaf. *For the first time after finding a Shiny Leaf: :"Hi, ! How are your Pokémon?" :"Don't forget to talk to..." :"What's that? Your Pokémon is holding a leaf..." :"Could that be a Shiny Leaf?" :"Legend has it that only Pokémon that have formed a close bond with people can find such leaves..." :"People used to turn the leaves into a beautiful crown when they managed to collect five of them." :"Wow! I knew you could obtain one, !" :"Let me see it when you find another!"'' *From the second time onwards: :"Hi . How is your Pokémon you're walking with?" :"You can talk to it as you walk from time to time to nurture your friendship!" :"..." :*Before finding all five Shiny Leaves: ::"Oh! You found a Shiny Leaf!" ::"Let me see!" ::"Ha! You've collected..." ::"!" ::"Way to go! Keep it up and collect more!" :*After collecting all five Shiny Leaves, before crafting into a crown: ::"Ha! You have already collected five Shiny Leaves!" ::"Let me make them into a crown!" ::"And what's more... I will give you this, too!" :::**shows certificate** ::"Cherish your friendship for years to come!" :*After crafting the five Shiny Leaves into a crown: ::"Oh, I get it." ::"Are you here to check on your award with ?" :::**shows certificate** ::"Cherish your friendship for years to come!" On the certificate : Trivia * The Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide mistakenly states that -, - and Pokémon cannot obtain the Shiny Leaf on Route 33. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Feuille d'Or |de=Glänzende Blatt |it=Foglialucente |ko=빛나는나뭇잎 Bitnaneun Namusip |es=Hoja Dorada }} Category:Items Category:Game mechanics de:Glänzendes Blatt es:Hoja dorada fr:Feuille d'or it:Foglialucente ja:かがやくはっぱ zh:闪耀的叶片